The Pirate and the Water Mage
by HeartsandSpadesXX13
Summary: (KidXOC) Lilah and her loyal dragon join the Kid pirates on an adventure in the Grand Line, meeting lots of pirates and making many new friends. Will she win the heart of her fearsome captain? Lots of Kid smutty scenes. Not for children, so be warned! This fic is rated M for a reason. This is my first One Piece Fic, so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I got inspired to try my hand at a One Piece OC story after reading some incredible stories by some authors. They did a fantastic job with their characters, which inspired me to try out my own character. If all goes well, I also plan on releasing a Law OC story.

For now though, I will be working on this one! I also have super smutty Bleach one in the works, but that will be a one shot.

WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY! There is some sex, some blood, and a lot of Kid being badass in this story. If you are not okay with sex, smut, blood, or Kid, please click the back button and leave. I promise I will not be offended.

Chapter 1

"Get back here!"

"Stop!"

"Get back here bitch!" came the calls of the marines as they chased Lilah through the streets of her hometown Harino. Her long lace blue skirt whipped around her legs as she ran, as her sandals slapped against the cobblestone street with each step she took. Her hands held her bounty, about 100,000 beri in a bag that she had nicked from the marine base on her home island, Verigo.

Unfortunately she had been seen by some patrols, which had landed her in her current predicament.

Verigo was a relatively unknown outlying island on the Grand Line. They never had problems with pirates, and the marines certainly could care less about the small island, and Lilah's small town. However recently, there had been an influx of marines on the island. For reasons unknown, they decided to come to Verigo.

Lilah turned a sharp corner, running towards the end of the street. Below the stone wall at the street's edge was a sharp cliff; however her speed did not falter.

She heard the town's warning bell ring around her, causing her to pause at the cliff's wall, seemingly trapped.

"PIRATES!" she heard someone roar, as she looked back to the city. Her bright blue eyes widened as she saw smoke rising from many buildings. Her heart hammered with fear as the marines surrounding her took little notice of the immediate threat.

"Heh heh, now come on girly, give us back our money before someone gets hurt," one of the marines said as he lowered his gun, walking towards her.

Lilah tensed, ready for whatever these men threw at her.

She quickly scanned her surroundings, ready for a fight. However something caught her eye…

Two men were striding towards them, both oddly out of place. One wore a black shirt with polka dots, and pants with fringe on the side. His face was hidden by a mask with blue and white strips, holes all over it. His long blonde hair waved in the wind. Lilah noticed in his hands were scythes, poised and already dripping slightly with blood.

The other man was very creepy looking. He had thorn tattoos all over his arms and a blue tiny corset over his chest, with red pants.

"Hey Killer, what's this?" the creepy one asked.

"No idea Heat," the masked one said.

"Hey! Stop right there! You're interfering with marine business!" one of the marines yelled at the two newcomers.

"Marine business? Looks like you guys are picking on this poor girl," the one named Heat responded.

"Ha! That bitch stole 100,000 beli from us! We're just about to take it back," one of the marines scoffed at them.

"Yeah, so get lost!" another yelled at the two men.

Lilah about had it. She felt tremors go through her arms as the men came closer. She could tell these two were dangerous. She had to get out of there.

"Aww fuck it!" Lilah growled as she turned, quickly vaulting over the side of the stone wall over the cliff.

"What the hell?!" she heard the marines call out as they all watched from the stone wall. She heard screaming, as a tremor went up her spine.

"_Water magic: come,"_ she whispered softly as blue light runes began dancing about her arms. She whipped them upwards as the water below her followed her actions, a great column travelling upwards to meet her at great heights.

She felt the familiar comfort as the water surrounded her, carrying her body back to the ocean without harm. She stayed beneath the water, before beginning to swim home.

…..

Lilah's head broke the surface as she dragged herself onshore. A single small wooden cabin stood near the tiny inlet, forest surrounding it on land. A small wooden canoe was tied to a stake in the water, symbols and carvings etched into the sides.

Lilah was breathing heavily as she straightened, moving her sopping wet blue hair out of her eyes. Her hair was an odd light blue, almost like the ocean as sunlight reflected off of it. She sighed as she looked down at her drenched skirt and her white tank top. She definitely needed to change.

The bag in hand, Lilah walked towards the cabin, opening the door quietly. She laid the bag down on the table in the small hut. It was one room, a table in the middle dominating most of the space. In the corner was a bed with a small nightstand. On one wall of the house was a counter, covered with herbs and plants. Many herbs hung down from the ceiling, as Lilah pushed past them before pulling off her top.

She rummaged around in the drawers off to the side of the bed, before finding another skirt. This one was purple with blue designs on it. She threw it on, with a black tank top, a brown thick belt high around her waist. A patch of tanned skin shown between her tank and her skirt, as her long skirt hung low on her hips.

Suddenly, Lilah stopped her heartbeat erratic. She heard movement outside her house.

She slunk quietly to her front door, standing beside it as she strained to hear the crunching sound of someone coming towards the cabin.

Suddenly a knock was heard, resounding throughout the small space.

Lilah gasped as she covered her mouth to stifle the noise. She waited her heart pounding.

"I know you are in there girl. I won't hurt you," came a smooth, make baritone. "I only wish to speak to you."

Lilah was frozen, knowing she had been caught. However, she didn't sense any hostility from this man. What did she have to lose?

She sighed as she took a deep breath, and opened her door. In front of her was the masked man, whom she heard called Killer, before her. "Can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"May I come in?" he asked her.

"Of course," Lilah said as she stepped aside, letting the man into her home. She turned from him, busying herself with the dishes in her sink.

"Your talents before were surprising," he said, getting straight to the point as he sat down at her table. "What is your name?"

"Lilah. Lilah Shalestrom. What is your name stranger?" she asked.

"Killer," the man said. "From the Kid Pirates."

Lilah dropped the plate she was holding, shattering it on the floor. "K-k-Kid pirates?" she stuttered, turning towards the man. Her hand immediately flew to the sink, the water inside of it coming to her call, swirling around her hand.

"Relax miss, I mean no harm," Killer said.

"Then why are you here?" Lilah asked, not lowering her guard.

"Your talents are intriguing. What other talents do you possess?" he asked her calmly.

"I am simply a village healer, nothing more," Lilah said.

"The water around your hands makes me think otherwise," he said calmly.

Lilah sighed. "Trust me, your crew would be better off without a witch in your midst," she said sadly as she turned away from him.

"A witch?" Killer asked intrigued.

"That is my name in the village. It is not far from the truth," Lilah said, still tense as the water swirled, engulfing her hand.

"Then why not come with us?" Killer asked. "Leave this island. We could make great use of talents such as yours. I'm sure you planned on leaving soon anyways, with that bag of beli you lifted from the marines. Nice work there, by the way."

"I…I'll think about it," she said softly, turning from the man at her table.

Killer stood, and Lilah heard the chair scraping across the floor. "If you decide to join, our ship is docked nearby. I trust you will be able to find it. We will wait until tomorrow morning."

With that, he left without another word.

Lilah stood there, debating. She sighed, knowing nothing would get done with her just sitting there; she headed out to the water.

"Ryu, come on," she called to the forest as she reached the water's edge. A small white dragon with gleaming scales scuttled out of the underbrush, coming and crawling up Lilah's legs and backs to her shoulder. She sighed as she sat at the water's edge, her feet in the ocean as she felt it lap at her feet.

"What should I do Ryu?" she asked the dragon as she gave it a pat on the head. "I was planning on leaving anyways. Should I go with these pirates?"

"Well, they could offer us protection," Ryu chirped, his voice high pitch.

"I know but….."

"You never know until you try. And besides, how would we get out of here anyways? We have no boat and we just stole from the marines," Ryu argued.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Lilah asked her tiny dragon.

"Can we trust anyone?" Ryu argued. "Just use them, get off the island, and ditch them later."

"You do have a point. Come with me?" she asked the dragon as it crawled down her chest into her arms. She hugged him close as Ryu's tongue flicked out to lick her cheek.

"Of course," Ryu said as he snuggled into her arms.

"All right, I'll do it!" Lilah said with a smile. "Now let's get packing!"

"Don't forget my food!" Ryu said as they went back into the cabin.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Lilah laughed as she ran across the island, Ryu fling after her. Her bag slapped against her legs as her skirt whipped around her, her backpack on her back cutting into her shoulders.

She caught site of a black ship on the horizon with black sails. It was too far away though, and Lilah knew she would not make it in time.

"Ryu, let's make an entrance!" Lilah called as she jumped off of the path and over the cliff.

"_Water Magic: Air bubble"_ she called out as she hit the water, Ryu right behind her.

…..

"So Killer, whatever happened to that girl from yesterday?" Heat asked him.

"I invited her to join the crew," Killer said calmly as he sat on the side of the deck of the ship.

"You what!" the crew said

"Kid doesn't like women on board," Wire said calmly.

"I know, but she has talents we can use," Killer said calmly.

"I dunno, I wouldn't trust any bitch as far as I can throw her," another member said.

"Well that's not very nice," Lilah said from behind him. The crew whipped around to see Lilah there on the side of the deck, her skirt blowing in the wind as she pushed her curly light blue hair back from her head. Ryu circled above her, before landing on her shoulder.

"Welcome," Killer said calmly from the side of the deck. It was the weirdest deck Lilah had ever seen. It was purple polka dotted with a skull on the helm and spikes around the edges. All in all, Lilah had to wonder about the taste level in this crew.

She stepped down, Ryu still on her shoulder. "This is Ryu, my pet. He comes with me," she said calmly. "Now, where do I put my things?" she asked lightly, her hand on her exposed hip.

"I'll lead you to your room," Killer said as he stepped forwards. "What's in the bag?" he asked, gesturing to her large suitcase and bag.

"Oh, those are all my herbs and healing ingredients," she said calmly. "I won't have a place to restock some, so I brought them with me."

Killer nodded as he led her through the ship down a hall. "Your room is here," he said as he stopped in front of the door. "The kitchen is downstairs, as well as the crew's quarters. Try not to go down there, most of them are not use to having a woman on board. Kid's rooms are down the hall from you. Don't ever go there," Killer said.

"Got it," Lilah said with a nod. "Thank you," she said with a smile as she stepped into her new room.

"No problem," Killer said as he closed the door behind her.

Lilah smiled as she set her bag on the bed. She hummed a song as she began to unpack, taking out and hanging her various plants and herbs.

She twirled around her room laughing as she went. She just had a feeling this would be the time of her life.

…..

Lilah skipped down to the kitchen, intent on grabbing her and Ryu some food. She saw most of the crew was sitting around drinking. Well, it was late at night, Lilah thought. She waved at them as she skipped into the kitchen to make some food.

She came out, and found Ryu sitting on the table, talking to the crewmates. Lilah smiled as she sat down, a sandwich in hand.

"So what are you anyways?" one crew member was asking Ryu.

"I'm a water dragon, of course," Ryu said smartly.

"So what do you do?" another member asked.

"He eats and gripes at me," Lilah said with a smile.

"I resent that," Ryu said.

"No you resemble that," Lilah joked at him.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," Ryu said as he walked over to her plate. "Watcha got there?" he asked her.

"Here, your favorite," she said as she pushed the plate over towards him, chips on the plate.

"I love you," Ryu said as he dug into the food.

"So girlie, you joined the crew, huh?" another man asked. "Name's Wire," he said as he introduced himself.

"Lilah," Lilah said as she shook his hand. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?" she asked them with a grin.

"We drink!" Heat said with a grin.

The crew cheered as someone broke out the liquor. Lilah grinned as she was passed a mug of beer. She cheered with the rest of the crew as she drank her mug of beer. Lilah jumped up on the table

Suddenly the door opened with a bang. A man stumbled in, his hand going through his red hair. He was shirtless, and Lilah blushed as her eyes raked over his muscular chest. He wore the weirdest pants, yellow snakeskin with red fringe, and black boots. His hair was a bright red, and his skin was pale.

He looked up and spotted her, his face instantly falling. "Oi, who brought the broad on board?" he roared in rage as he stomped over to Lilah.

"Who are you?" Lilah asked her hands on her hips.

"Oi, I'm not having any two bit hooker mouthing off to me on my own ship! Throw her overboard!" he yelled to the crew.

"I see you've met our new crew member captain," Killer said calmly.

"Huh? Who said she can join my crew!" Kid said unhappily as he pointed to her.

"I asked you last night, remember?" Killer said calmly. "We need another member, Kid."

"Like hell we do! I ain't having any bitch on board!" he said adamantly. "I ain't having a cock sucking fucking bitch on board unless I'm fucking her up the…" he said.

Bam! Lilah slapped him hard across the face. "Screw you, you chauvinistic asshole!" she yelled as she fled from the room.

Eustace Kid looked up in shock, his hand over the spot she had just slapped. Ryu flew up in front of him, sticking out his dragon tongue and blowing him a raspberry before flying after his master.

"What the fuck!" Kid said as he looked around at his crew. They all cracked up at the red hand print on one cheek. "What just happened? What did I say?" he asked cluelessly.

"You aren't very good with women, are you Kid?" Killer asked.

"Screw you!" Kid said as he was held back by his crew from following her in a heated rage.

…

"Jerk!" Lilah said as she pruned her potted plants in her window. She was so mad at that red haired jerk!

"Calm down Lilah, you might start a storm," Ryu said calmly as he sat on her dresser, licking his paws.

"I just can't stand him!" she ranted, as the waves outside began to get choppier and choppier.

Suddenly a knock on the door jolted her out of her musings. She turned around, her eyes dark and stormy. Outside, black clouds began to roll in, making the crew on board above nervous.

The door slammed open, and Kid walked in the room. He snarled at Lilah, making her eyes darken as the wind outside picked up. She noticed he wore a brown long coat with spikes, making him look even more menacing than usual.

Lilah gasped as she was slammed against the wall opposite her, Kid's hand around her throat. He lifted her up off the ground, his body pressed hard against hers. His head bent down by her ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

"Don't you think you can come on MY ship and fuck me over," he hissed in her ear, the hand on her throat tightening, making it hard for her to breathe. "I got a wicked hangover, and I ain't dealing with this shit. I'M the captain, and you WILL respect that girlie. Got it!" he hissed to her. "Am I clear?"

"Cry…st…al…" Lilah choked out.

"I didn't hear a captain in there," he sneered at her with a wicked grin.

"Ye...s… Ca…pt..ain," Lilah choked out.

"Good girl," he sneered as he let her go. Lilah sunk down to the floor, holding her throat. Kid groaned, holding his head. "Now if only you had a hangover cure, then we'd be good," he sighed as he walked towards the door.

"But I do have one," Lilah whimpered.

"Wait, really?!" Kid asked her excitedly. "No freakin' way!"

Lilah sniffed as she backed away when Kid turned towards her, hugging her arms around her legs as she tried to look smaller. She began to whimper when he stepped closer, making him pause for a moment. He looked down at her, pausing as he surveyed his new crew member.

Kid felt a twinge in his gut as he looked down at her. The once fiery girl was whimpering on the floor, her eyes watery with tears as she stared at him in horror. He noticed her light blue hair was wild around her head, framing her face. Her eyes were a bright crystal blue, almost like the ocean as they stared at him in fear. His eyes shifted down to her body, taking in the tight top against her nice rack and her thin hips and arms. She was a rather striking beauty, but he liked his women with a bit more weight on their bones. He and his crew would just have to work on that.

"Hey, don't start crying or shit!" he said, holding his hands up. "I can't stand girls crying, I ain't doin' it!"

"I'm not going to cry you dolt," she sniffed.

"Hey! Who're you callin' a dolt?!" he yelled at her, making her giggle. She smiled at him, as he scratched his head. Kid smirked, deciding he liked her smile much more than the tears she was about to shed before.

"You still have that hangover?" she asked him.

"Yeah! It hurts like a mother fucker," he said, running his hands though his hair once more.

"Let me see if I can do something about that," she said as Lilah stood up to get to work. She hummed as she grabbed the herbs she needed from the ones on the ceiling. She grabbed a mortar and pestle and began to grind the herbs together.

Kid watched in awe as blue runes began to form around her hands. Water flew out of a water skin near her, and around her hand in a bubble. A little bit leaked out into the mortar and Lilah swirled it around, mixing everything together.

"All right, all done," she said happily as she poured the mixture into a glass, before handing it to Kid. She waved her hand and the water around it went back into the water skin.

Kid took the glass and downed the contents. It didn't taste horrible, but it was not pleasant. Instantly he felt the pounding in his head stop, and he felt his body rejuvenated. "Holy shit, that really worked!" he said happily. "Man, I'm going to come for this more often!"

"I guess I'll have to stock up next time we get to a port," Lilah said with a grin.

"You're not so bad girly," he said with a grin.

"Neither are you!" Lilah said with a small smile as she pushed her hair back from her head.

Kid smirked as he surveyed Lilah as she turned around. His eyes roamed over her ass as he turned to leave. Maybe having this girl would not be so bad after all.

…

"Land ahead!" one of the crew members in the crow's nest called out. Lilah was sitting on the edge of the deck, her long legs dangling over the side of the deck. She jumped up, running to the bow of the ship where Kid was standing. She leaned over the bow, her blue hair flying behind her.

Kid smirked as she turned to him, a huge smile on her face. She laughed as she looked back in front of them. Kid let his eyes travel up her tanned legs, to her tiny jean shorts that barely covered anything. She wore a simple black tank top with a see-though tee-shirt over it. He could see the curve of her hips where her shirt did not meet her shorts, the tanned skin there begging to be touched.

"So Captain," she said as she looked back at Kid. "What are we doing when we get to land?"

"Whatever we want!" Kid said with a grin. "There is a nice marine base here too."

"Marine base, huh?" Lilah asked with a grin. "Mind if I have some fun with them?" she asked a grin on her face.

"No love for marines, huh?" Killer asked her as he walked forward.

"Definitely not," Lilah said with a grin. "I normally don't take lives, but for them, I'll make an exception," she said.

"I look forward to that," Kid said with a grin. "Why don't we pay them a visit first?"

"Aye aye, Captain," Lilah said with a grin.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"Let's get this party started!" she said with a grin as the boat pulled into the marine dock, the warning bells from the base sounding like music in her ear. Lilah laughed as she jumped off the boat onto the dock.

"Wait for us bitch!" Kid yelled as he jumped down next to her. "I guess we'll make this your introduction. Let me see what you can do!"

"Just try to keep up!" Lilah laughed as water came up from below the dock, swirling around her body as she grinned manically. Blue runes swirled around her hands as she ran forward. "_Water magic: tsunami!"_ she called out as flew forward towards the oncoming marines.

Water roared up on either sides of the dock as Lilah raised her hands, before bringing them down. The water followed her movements, crashing down on the marines, and sweeping them out of the pirate's way.

Lilah looked over to see the marine's weapons all hurtling towards Kid. They formed around him into a gigantic hand. He leapt forward, using it to sweep the marines in front of them out of the way. He turned back to Lilah and grinned. "I can't let you have all the fun babe," he said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Lilah smiled as she turned the water into a circle in front of her, making it swirl around. "_Water magic: Ice lance_," she called out as ice shards flew out from the circle, striking down more marines, and avoiding her crew mates.

As the marines fell, Lilah ran forwards, dodging in between them until she reached the front door to the headquarters.

Behind her she heard Kid yelling at her, but she couldn't make anything out. She shrugged, knowing if it was important, Kid would come tearing over and yell at her in her face.

With one water blast she knocked it down, quickly moving inside.

"Hmm, if I were a stash of money, where would I be?" she said to herself as she moved through the halls of the almost deserted headquarters, most of the marines outside fighting Kid. Lilah sighed as she felt her body morph into pure water as she moved through the base.

She came to a locked room. Lilah morphed back into her body, before turning her fingers into water. She stuck two of them into the lock and turned them to ice, imitating the key of the lock. She pushed the door open, and walked in calmly.

Lilah smiled as she saw the bags of treasure in front of her.

….

"Hey guys! I got them," Lilah called as she walked out, water swirling behind her holding the bags of beli. She stopped for a moment, seeing the carnage before her. Marines were everywhere, most bleeding everywhere. Some looked as if their bodies had been mutilated by some monster.

"Ah, it's our little water witch," Kid said as he walked towards her. Lilah flinched as she noticed a marine's decapitate head in his bloody hand.

He smirked sadistically as he grabbed her chin, tilting her face up to his. "Don't be so fucking softhearted sweetheart, you're a pirate now" he smirked as he pulled her towards him, her body pulled flush against his hard one.

Lilah smirked. "See something you like Captain?" she asked disdainfully as she glared up into his harsh red eyes as they roamed over her body.

He smiled before releasing her chin. "Not a fucking chance," he said with a grin. "Get all this onto the fucking ship!" he yelled to his crew.

"Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I found someone else to spend the night with tonight," Lilah said as she moved to walk past Kid. "I mean, every girl's got to have a little fun…."

Lilah never got to finish her sentence before she felt a cold hand around her neck. She felt herself being jerked back as she coughed, the pressure on her neck increasing with every second. Her back collided with Kid's chest as her hands went up to rake at the one holding her neck so tight she couldn't breathe.

"You're MY fucking witch," she heard Kid hiss into her hear. "If I hear of anyone else trying to have you, I'll rip them apart. I don't share," he hissed into her ear.

Lilah fell to the ground, gasping for air as Kid let her go. He stepped around her, moving forward. She glared up at his retreating back, hoping he could feel the heat of her gaze. Damn him! She was her own person, and who did this guy think he is, thinking he OWNED her…..

"Coming bitch, or are you going to lie there all day?" Kid asked, taunting her.

Lilah growled as she stood, quickly catching up to his fast pace. She snapped him a cold glare, before looking forward, keeping her eyes on everything except the man next to her.

Kid roared in laughter, as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Now that's my witch," he said with a grin.

"I'm not yours," Lilah growled at him.

"Oh, you are," Kid said with a maniacal grin. "You were mine from the moment you joined this crew."

"I don't remember that in the fine print," Lilah said as she attempted to throw his arm off of her.

He in turn put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into his side. His hands played with the hem of her shirt. "So when are you going to let me fuck you?"

SLAP! Could be heard as the crew winced.

"Screw you asshole!" came Lilah's scream as she charged ahead, leaving a very satisfied Kid rubbing the new red hand print on his cheek.

"Yep, she definitely wants me," he said arrogantly as his loyal first mate walked up to his side.

"You're really bad with women, aren't you Kid?" Killer said with a sigh.

"HEY!"

…..

…..

Lilah frowned, a vein popping out of her forehead. Apparently Kid had taken her comment about finding someone to heart, because he hadn't let her out of his sight all damn night. They were currently at a bar, Lilah trapped in between Kid and the wall at the booth table they were currently at. A huge mug of beer sat in front of Kid, and Lilah sighed as she looked at her own mug of seemingly innocent amber liquid, twinkling at her, as if daring her to drink it…..

She sighed as Kid continued to drink, ignoring the water witch next to him. She turned to see Ryu having fun playing around with the drunken crew. _Traitor….._ Lilah thought as she glared at the small white dragon.

"How long till the log pose sets?" Kid asked Killer as he slid into the seat opposite them.

"It should be set by tomorrow morning," Killer responded as he pulled out a map.

"The next island is here," he said, pointing to the map. "It is a week away, if we have excellent conditions until then."

Lilah peeked up, looking at the map. She frowned as she stared at the sea currents. "This is wrong," she said as she pointed to a large current that led to their next island. "I felt this current on our way here. It branches at this point," she said as her fingers traced it, then began a different route. "It takes you out to open water, but never near the island in question. It probably is attracted by the magnetic field of a hidden island, that's not on this map," she explained.

"How do you know that?" Killer asked her.

Lilah looked at him, her face still in a slight frown as she put her hand underneath her chin. "I can feel the ocean currents as we sail above them. Water is my element, so I can control almost anything about it with a few spells," she explained.

"We should probably take a different route then," Killer said calmly as he pointed to the other side of the island, to a different current.

"Looks safe," Lilah said as she sighed. She looked over at Ryu, who was currently levitating shots from glasses into the crew's waiting mouths. "I'm glad someone is having fun," she grumbled.

"Loosen up wench," Kid smirked as he motioned for the bartender to bring more drinks. His arm drooped lazily around the back of their booth, as a couple of shots appeared at their table.

Lilah smiled as she waved her hand, muttering something under her breath. The alcohol in one glass rose up, twirling as she rolled it in a wave between her thin, nimble fingers. Kid watched, transfixed as she smiled, before leaning back into his arm.

Kid shot a warning glare to his first mate to leave. Killer instantly got the hint and made a hasty retreat as he watched his captain turn his full attention to the water mage.

Lilah raised her hand, her fingers ghosting over the skin of her chest and neck as she trailed them slowly up to her mouth. She could feel Kid's hot gaze on her as she brought the fingers to her lips. She opened her mouth, and the alcohol fell in as she drank it in one gulp. Lilah licked her lips slowly noticing Kid's eyes staring intently at her tongue.

She looked at Kid's burning eyes with an innocent smile. "What's wrong Captain?" she asked innocently. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Fucking tease," Kid growled, his voice dropping an octave lower. Lilah looked around and noticed Killer had disappeared.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Lilah said innocently. She gasped as she felt Kid grab her chin roughly, his black nails digging into her skin. He turned her towards him, as he pushed her against the wall of the tiny booth they were in.

No one paid attention as Kid growled once again, his eyes hard and full of malice as he glared down at her. Lilah squirmed, trying to get out of his hold, but he only pushed himself harder against her until he had completely covered her tiny body. Her legs were on either sides of him, his large frame and huge jacket blocking out anyone from seeing Lilah's body at all.

"Kid… please," Lilah whimpered. Her hands were on his bare chest, attempting to push him away. Her tiny hands did nothing to him but cause him to grin even wider, as her hands laid flat on the skin of his god-like chest.

He smiled a horrible, sadistic smile as he leaned in close to her, his lips too close to her own. He felt his ego inflate, hearing her whimper his name turned him on like no other. "Say my name," he growled as he pushed himself closer to her, his groin rubbing tantalizingly against hers.

"Kid…." She gasped as his fingers tightened against her jaw.

"My first name," he growled to her in warning.

"Eustace…" she whispered, so low he barely heard it.

He grinned again, loving the way her sweet little voice rolled over the syllables of his name. Kid had a hard time fighting down his urge to ravish the little blue water witch underneath him as she uttered his name. He grinned, knowing he would hear her sweet voice calling his name again. He would make sure she screamed it.

He let her go, sitting up at the table again. He looked over at the young woman, his eyes glued to her chest as her harsh breaths had it rising up and down. The girl definitely had a gorgeous rack most women would be jealous of, and a small, lithe little body that just screamed to be fucked into the ground.

Lilah gulped as she saw the lust rising in Kid's eyes. She quickly muttered a few words for a spell, as her body turned into water. It rushed over the table, past Kid, and Lilah rematerialized outside of the booth.

"Nice trick girly," Kid said with a wicked grin. "But it won't be enough for you to get away from me any time soon," he warned her.

He saw Lilah gulp before turning towards his crew, intent on getting their hot headed captain out of her thoughts. She missed the slow, evil smirk on his face, but then again, it was probably for the best.

…

…..

Lilah groaned as she sat at her bed. She had been trying to avoid Kid for a few days by staying secluded in her room. The only downside was she was super bored. She sighed, and lifted herself from her bed. It was hard to resist the urge to go out on the deck, it was a beautiful day.

"What should I do Ryu?" Lilah asked her small scaled companion.

"Just go out on the deck, he's never out there," Ryu said nonchalantly. "Sunny days piss him off," the little dragon said.

"I don't know…." Lilah said uneasily.

"Stop running from it, Lilah," Ryu said sharply. "You need to face him head on. You knew this might happen when you decided to join a pirate crew. You need to tell Captain," he advised. "Before Kid finds out on his own, because you known that won't be pretty."

"I can't tell him!" Lilah said sharply as she sat up. "If I do….. he'll…" she shuddered. She swallowed. "If he finds out the first person I have sex with is immune to my powers, he'll rape me for sure!" Lilah said shrilly.

Ryu sighed. "You know you'd like it," he quipped, flicking his tongue out at her.

Lilah turned ten shades of red all at once as she blushed. She groaned as she hid her face in her pillows. "At least he's good looking. What if he was ugly and had that same personality? At least the guy has one thing going for him," Ryu said as the little dragon shrugged.

"I'm still worried," Lilah said as she bit her lip.

"We can ditch them at the next port," Ryu suggested.

"I don't know," Lilah said quietly. "I like them so far."

She sighed as she looked up from her book. "Well, I'm not going to get anything done in here, and I want to get some sunlight," she announced.

"Don't want to turn into a vampire, huh?" Ryu asked as he flew over to perch on her shoulder.

"Maybe then I would look more like the rest of the crew," she said with a grin.

Ryu snorted in disbelief. "The world will halt before I let you dress like some goth slut," the little dragon said.

Lilah smiled as she collected her books and a blanket. "Oh stop it you," she said with a grin.

…..

….

Lilah strolled on deck with a grin as she looked up at the nice weather outside. She saw only Killer was sitting quietly on the side of the punk-looking ship, as she quickly looked up at Kid's massive throne-like Captain's chair by the wheel. Looking around, to make sure no idiotic red haired captains were strolling around, Lilah quickly laid out her blanket. She set her books down in a small pile on one end, and next to them put her pad of paper and a pen.

One good thing coming from her need to stay out of Kid's radar was she got a change to work on more of hew spells. Lilah loved inventing and creating her own spells and her original ideas were definitely better than some of the old fashioned spells her mother left to her. However, it was a rather long, arduous process that needed to be researched, then practiced, then perfected. Since becoming one of the Kid pirates, she hadn't had a chance to work on her spells.

Lilah smiled as she laid down her pillow, and flopped onto the deck. She stretched, the sun warming her skin. It was such a beautiful day out….

She looked up at the crow's nest and saw Heat's head poking out. She smiled, and stretched out on her stomach, picking up her book and continuing to read….

Lilah sighed as she heard a crash from down below. She looked up to see the Kid pirate's chef, Blade, come up storming after two other members, Roric the mechanic, and Slash, the resident navigator of the ship. Lilah smiled as she went back to her book, as Blade proceded to pound the two of them over nicking some food from the kitchens.

"Hey Lilah," she heard as she looked up to see Blade in front of her. He had obviously just got done beating the other two. Blade was a tall muscular man with a bright red and blue Mohawk, and black skinny jeans. He wore a black fishnet shirt across his torso with the ship's Jolly Roger on the front.

"Hey Blade," Lilah greeted him. "Done with those two?" she asked lightly.

"Stupid fuckers," Blade spat out. "Thanks for having Ryu catch those fish yesterday for us. Made a mighty good dinner. Too bad you had to miss it," he said as he shrugged.

"I wasn't feeling so well yesterday," Lilah lied with a smile.

"Eat anything this morning?" Blade said.

"No," Lilah said as her stomach growled loudly, answering for her.

Blade threw back his head and laughed. "How about as a thanks I make you lunch? You missed that too, huh?" he asked her. The first day she had been on the deck, Kid had commanded him to make sure Lilah ate. In his opinion, he agreed with his captain. She was definitely too skinny. He smiled, remembering Kid blundering around his kitchen, yelling, "_Make sure to fatten that bitch up! A damn woman needs some weight on her so you can fuck her hard! I ain't havin' some bitch break apart on my ship!"_ or something along those lines…

"Really?!" Lilah said as she perked up. "That would be fantastic!" she said with a grin. "You're the best!"

"Heh heh, I know," Blade said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "And what do you want little guy?" he asked as he squatted down to give the little white dragon a friendly pat on the head.

"Something desserty!" the dragon chirped.

"You are such a fatty," Lilah said as she smirked at her companion.

"Hey, I like sweets," the dragon defended himself. "I'm a growing dragon."

"You spoil him Blade," Lilah said with a grin.

"I know," Blade said. "But he's too fucking adorable!"

"See? I'm adorable," Ryu said as he stuck his tongue out at Lilah.

"So how about some cake?" Blade asked him.

"Yeah! With frosting and chocolate! With chips on the side!" Ryu said happily as he shook out his wings.

"Coming right up boss," Blade said with a grin as he went below to start cooking.

Lilah went back to her book as she saw Ryu fly over to bother Roric and Slash. She began to jot down notes, her brain on overdrive as she began to formulate how she would perform the spell she was working on. She did not notice Killer turn around from his spot, and walk over to her.

"What are you reading Lilah?" Killer asked as he sat down in front of her.

Lilah looked up at the normally quiet masked man. "Spell books," she answered. "I'm trying to formulate a new spell."

"Really?" Killer asked, intrigued. "If I may ask, how does something like your magic work?"

"Ah, it's very complex," Lilah said as she sat up, her long blue skirt fanning around her legs. She wore her usual tank top, this one navy to match the multihued blue swirl design on her skirt. "You see, my magic stems from runes. I create a rune circle on paper in my spell book. Then, when in battle, I call upon the circle within the book. It activates, and I can then cast a spell," Lilah explained.

"I see. What happens when you fill a spell book?" Killer asked her as he sat down in front of her, his legs crossed.

"You start a new one. Each mage can be connected to multiple books," Lilah explained.

"What are the runes that you have to use?" he asked her.

"It is an ancient language," Lilah explained. "Each element has a different language of runes to it. I'm a water mage, so I only know the Aqua Runes. Within this language are two writing styles, similar to Japanese where there are three, hiragana, katakana, and kanji. Aqua Runes have Lunar Runes, or moon runes, and Helios Runes, or sun runes. Within each type are different circle drawing types as well, depending on whether or not you want an offensive, defensive, supporting, or other type of spell." She told him.

"Can anyone learn these runes?" Killer asked her.

"Yes, but only mages can use them," Lilah said. "You need a strong magic source within you to access the power of the rune circles you draw."

"Thank you. I apologize for taking you away from your work," Killer said.

"Oh no, I enjoy talking about my magic with someone else," Lilah said with a grin. "My mother was the only other water mage left, and she died when I was very young."

"There are no more mages left?" Killer asked her.

Lilah paused for a moment, contemplating her answer. "If there are, I have never met another one. I know for a face I am the only water mage left. Water mages hail from my home island, and my mother and I were the last of our kin left."

"What other kinds of mages are there?" Killer asked. Lilah looked around and noticed a small crowd had gathered. Blade had come back with a plate of sandwiches and set it down before her. Heat had come down from the crow's nest and had leaned against the ship's railing behind Killer.

Ryu had run over, and was beginning to eat his extra-large piece of chocolate lover's dream cake Blade had made for him, complete with potato chips on top. Roric and Slash had also come over, and were sitting down, listening to Lilah talk.

Lilah turned around to see Wire behind her, also listening in. She smiled as she looked back at all of them. "You are all welcome to ask me questions as well," she remarked with a smile.

"As for your question Killer, there are six main types of mages. They are fire mages, water mages, earth mages, air mages, light mages, and darkness mages," Lilah answered.

"Are there any still around?" Heat asked her.

Lilah smiled. "Sorry Heat, there are no more fire mages. The last record of one died out a little while after the Void century. As for the others, they supposedly all died out. The earth Mage Island sank into the ocean, the air mages' island was destroyed by the World Government 500 years ago, and light and dark mages haven't been seen in hundreds of years," she said.

"Are there any weaknesses mages posses?" Killer asked her again.

"It depends on the type," Lilah said vaguely. "All mage types are different."

"You're so cool Lilah!" Roric and Slash said at the same time, making Lilah blush.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Now it's time you got eating! That food won't go to waste, ya hear?!" Blade said gruffly as he shooed the two younger members away from Lilah.

Lilah smiled as she took a bit into her vegetable Panini Blade had made. It was absolutely delicious. "This tastes amazing Blade!" she called out to him.

"I know! I'm the best cook ever you fuckers!" Blade called back to her.

Lilah giggled as she turned back to eat. "Thank you Lilah. I will leave you to your studies then," Killer said as he went back to his seat on the side of the ship.

Lilah sighed in bliss as she finished her lunch, licking her fingers as she rid herself of the last bit of crumbs from her sandwich. She picked up the notepad and scribbled a large rune on it. She grabbed the tape next to her and taped the paper to the deck, before repeating the same thing again with a different rune.

Before she knew it, Lilah had laid out taped papers in a large circle on the deck. She began to draw on the papers again, creating an inner rune circle as well.

She was so engrossed in her work; she didn't hear the heavy footsteps of her red-headed captain behind her.

"Oi girly! Whatch'a doin'?" Kid asked, making Lilah jump.

She turned around to see her captain behind her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his horrendous lizard print yellow pants. He looked down at her, making Lilah shiver involuntarily with the harshness of his gaze.

"I'm making a new spell," she said meekly.

"Huh? Really?" he asked her as he looked around her to see the paper taped to the deck of the ship. "Doesn't look like one," he said.

"It's not finished yet," Lilah said firmly.

Kid walked up next to her, plopping down beside her to see her rune circle. "Still doesn't look like shit," he said arrogantly.

Lilah only smiled. "Wait until you see it in battle," she said with a grin.

Kid grinned back at her. "Can't wait," he said. "Oh, and here," he said as he dug in his coat pocket.

Lilah sweat dropped as he pulled out a choker made of large metal spikes attached to a heavy metal chain. In the middle, the symbol of the Kid pirate's jolly Rodger hung down. "All the crew wears some hematite on them. It's magnetic, so I always know where my crew members are," he explained.

"Captain," Lilah began firmly. "There is no way in hell I am wearing that thing."

"WHAT!" Kid roared. "Hell you are! I made this for you! All of our members wear it!"

"Kid, I am not wearing that choker," Lilah said firmly, her voice raising. "It's god awful!"

"It matches the theme!" Kid growled. "You're the only one whose not totally metal or punk! You're messin' up our theme!"

"Make something else then, but I am NOT wearing that!" Lilah insisted.

"Fuck yea you are," Kid said as he tossed it to her.

Lilah caught it, and instantly screeched as she dropped it to the deck. She bolted away from the spiked choker, cradling her hands to her body.

"What the hell?!" Kid asked as he looked at her. The crew all came over, tense as they saw their new member.

Lilah grimaced as Ryu came up to her. "Hold out your hands," the dragon commanded.

Lilah held them out and the crew gasped at what they saw. Her palms were burn red, as if someone had taken a hot poker to her hands. Ryu gently put his nose down to her skin, making Lilah whimper in pain, and pull them back.

"Someone hold them still," Ryu said calmly.

Kid sighed as he turned around, grabbing her ankle and hauling Lilah's body over to him. She squeaked as he pulled her to his chest, turning her around so her back was settled against his as she sat in his lap. He grabbed both of her hands, holding them out to Ryu.

Lilah attempted to squirm away but he held her tight in his iron grip as Ryu's snout touched the skin again. A blue light shone at the contact, and Kid watched as Lilah's skin began to knit together, new skin growing over the burn mark on her hands.

"Iron?" Ryu asked as Lilah nodded her head.

"What the hell was that about?" Kid growled.

"Iron is my weakness," Lilah said. "It stops my powers and in pure forms can burn me," she said softly.

Kid growled as he let go of her once Ryu was done. He stood, picking up the necklace from the deck. "I'll make you another one," he said gruffly, pocketing the god awful creation. "Any requests princess?" he mocked her as he asked.

"No iron," Lilah said playfully. "But I loved the hematite pendant. Just put it on something simple," she said.

"Yes princess," Kid mocked as he turned to walk away from the grinning water mage.

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! And welcome to the Pirate and the Water Mage! So I wanted to let you all know, that even though there is some plot, this story was mostly made for some good Kid smut. Please don't be disappointed if the plot is a little thinner than I would like, but please enjoy the smuttiness! Feel free to leave a review if you like it, and let me know what you think.

Thanks!

…..

Chapter 4

Lilah smiled as the Kid Pirates reached the port. They quickly went about preparing to dock, some squinting into the town as if trying to spot the closest bar and seediest brothel. Lilah smiled to herself as she mentally checked off the list of her things. She was prepared to ditch the Kid Pirates if necessary.

She turned, trudging back to her room to make sure her portal was in place. She sighed once more, her heart sinking as she felt a stab of longing. Lilah wanted to stay with this crazy crew, on this odd black metal ship… She felt like she was leaving home for the first time.

Lilah blinked away tears as she opened her door to her room, and the makeshift healer's room. She quickly checked the four corners to make sure her seals were intact, just in case she needed a quick getaway.

She jumped as she heard pounding on the door of the room. "Come in," she called as she turned around to her table of plants, her back to the door. She was sure it was Blade or Killer come to tell her that the crew was ready to disembark.

She heard heavy footfalls that made her breath hitch. Before she could spin around, two hands with black nail polish slammed on either side of her, trapping her body to the medical counter. A body pressed up against her small one, the hard muscles of the man's chest digging into her back.

"Thinking of leaving so soon?" she heard the low growl of her captain's voice next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt her skin break out into goose bumps as a blush began to form on her face, travelling down her neck to her chest, within perfect view of her white tank top.

"N..n..no," Lilah stuttered out as she felt Kid's back press harder into her.

"Hm? Then what was that stutter for?" he asked maliciously as one of his hands went to the hem of her top, his hand hot against her bare skin as it caressed her side, moving underneath her top. Lilah felt her heart rate speed up as she squirmed against him, her tight jean daisy duke shorts not helping her quest to keep Kid's body off of hers.

"Asshole," Lilah growled as she felt Kid's hand slide farther up her shirt to her toned stomach.

Kid spun her around, before lifting her up by the back of her thighs. Lilah squeaked as she found herself sitting on the counter, Kid comfortably in between her legs as they stretched out around his hips. She closed her eyes, her breath hitched as she waited for what Kid would do.

"Here," Kid said gruffly as Lilah felt something cold being placed around her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down, before gasping. Around her neck was a chain made of small dainty black hematite links, the pendant of the Kid Pirate's jolly rodger in the center of the chain.

Lilah lifted the pendant and stared at it. It was polished to shine, and was beautifully cut out of hematite, with white stone inlay to create the jolly rodger. It was smaller than she had remembered, and Lilah blushed as she examined it.

"It's beautiful," she said, her voice breathless.

"Finally the way you like it princess?" Kid mockingly asked as he felt his ego boost a bit as she reverently examined her gift. The damn thing took a hell of a lot longer to make than he expected, but Kid was very happy with the end result.

"I love it," Lilah said as she let it drop. It fit right in the swell of her breasts, as Kid's eyes followed the chain down from the slim column of her neck to the red blush that spread over her tantalizing chest as it heaved with each breath she took in.

"Now I can find you anywhere," Kid growled as he pushed forward, trapping her more solidly against the counter. Her hands came up to grip his forearms, as one of his hands went under her thigh, caressing the soft skin there that her shorts did not cover.

"I'm not…a …possession," Lilah panted out, as she glared up at Kid, trying to control her body.

She gasped as Kid slammed his head into hers, his lips instantly devouring her like a rabid animal. His free hand came up, fisting tightly into her ahir to prevent her from moving her head away from him.

Lilah's lips remained closed as she felt Kid try to pry them open. She stubbornly refused to let him in, as his tongue licked over her closed lips.

His hand on her leg came up underneath her shirt and bra to grasp her breast harshly, before squeezing, earning a cry from Lilah. He took the moment to force his tongue into her mouth, plundering the cavern with a savage ferocity.

His thumb flicked over her hard nipple as he swallowed another cry from the woman beneath him. Her hands were on his chest, vainly trying to push him away. Lilah desperately tried to use her powers, but she felt slow and sluggish, her powers not responding.

She gasped again as she felt the cold metal of Kid's bangles scrape against her side, making her skin tingle. Lilah realized there must be iron in them.

She tried to tear her head away from Kid's hungry mouth, but his hand only tightened in her hair, forcing her to face him. His hips pushed harder into hers, and Lilah could feel something long and hard hitting her groin. His hand became rougher on her breast, squeezing it harder as Kid devoured her.

Lilah tore her head from his grasp. "Kid…." She breathed out, her breath coming in pants.

Kid growled as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as Lilah gave a high pitched noise of protest to the sudden pain. His mouth latched onto the skin of her neck, giving it a good long lick before biting down on it harshly, making her cry out.

"Ki…dd…. Stop!" Lilah cried as he sucked on the bite, his tongue lapping over it.

"No!" he growled as he bit down again, this time lower on her neck.

"No! Please Kid…. Please stop!" Lilah cried as she began to struggle and squirm as she tried to push him away. "No! I can't! I can't do this!" she cried, tears pricking at the corner of hew eyelids.

"Why the hell not?!" Kid asked as he lifted his head from her neck, his angry red eyes glaring at her, as if daring her to make him stop. If she could.

"I can't…" Lilah sobbed, lifting her arm to cover her eyes. "Sex is different for witches," she said hesitantly. "Whoever is our first….. is immune to our powers," she explained.

"So?" Kid asked, making her lift her arm before glaring at him in pure anger. She wanted to shake that thick skull of his!

"SO! So, that person has control over us!" she yelled at him, her anger getting the better of her. "They're our weakness! They can do whatever they want to us!" she cried at him. "And there is NOTHING we can do to stop them!"

Kid grinned, his sinister smirk on his face. "I kinda like the sound of that," he growled to her. "Just fuck me already and damn the consequences. You're part of the crew now. The crew is family. We'll all protect you and take care of all that other bullshit," he said to her.

Lilah's eyes opened wide. "Better me than someone else," he pointed out.

Lilah smirked. "At least with you, I know you're a sadistic asshole that'll probably tie me up and do some weird things to me," Lilah jabbed at him.

"You have no idea bitch," Kid growled as he thrust into her again. "I'm into some good shit. You'll like it."

"Kid… please," Lilah whined as she turned her head away from him, her cheeks a bright red. "Please… don't….."

Suddenly there was a knock on Lilah's door. "Hey Lilah," came Heat's voice from the other side.

"Yeah?" Lilah called out to him.

"We just docked. Do you want us to wait for you before we go into town?" he asked.

"No, I'll catch up," Lilah called to him.

"Okay," Heat called back as they heard his footsteps thud away.

"Dumb fuck," Kid growled as his lips came crashing down on Lilah's once more, before moving down to her neck again.

"Kid…." Lilah said, her voice breathless. "Please, don't….." she begged.

She saw Kid look up into her eyes, before tearing them away. "Fuck!" he cursed as he tore himself away from her, letting her go as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you Kid," Lilah said as she slid down from the counter.

"Just make sure you put on the baggiest clothes you own from now on," Kid said as he turned to look at her. "Otherwise, you might not like what I'll do, princess."

Lilah smiled. "You do have a good heart Kid. It's not just a shriveled black lump of coal after all," she joked at him.

"Fuck you," Kid said with a grin as he turned towards the door. "Don't worry princess, you'll come to me begging me to fuck you someday. I can hold out until then." He said as he turned to leave.

Kid smirked as he heard her gasp. He could just imagine the bright red blush on her face as she heard his comment. He walked out on deck, still unsatisfied. He felt the need to turn around and fuck her into the ground heavily. Kid knew he would be visiting a brothel on this island, to get his energy out on some unsuspecting whore. He would have to, if he had any resolve to let Lilah come to him.

His face turned into a frown as he approached Killer. "Make sure you keep her in your sights today," Kid said as he jumped down onto the dock. "She might try to make a run for it."

"And if she does?" Killer asked as he twirled his blade around his fingers for fun.

"Bring her back to me. Alive, and unscratched," Kid commanded his first mate.

"Done," Killer said sharply.

….

…

Night had fallen when Lilah poked her head around the corner as she looked quickly to see who was on the deck. Seeing no one, she sighed and walked out. Ryu was sitting on the railing of the deck, waiting for his blue haired master as she walked over to him.

Just in case she saw Kid, she had changed into a long, tiered flowing red skirt with a black tank top and a black belt around her waist. She didn't own any baggy tops, so this one was the best that she could come up with. On the off chance she saw him again, she did not want him to catch her in something like the shorts she was wearing before.

"So are we doing it?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Lilah whispered as he umped onto her shoulder. She walked onto the dock and walked leisurely into town, careful to keep her eyes out for any of the Kid Pirate crew members.

She sighed as she finally got far enough away from the ship. Now all she had to do was reach the water, and she was home free.

"Where are you headed Lilah? The crew is the other way," she heard a voice say from behind her.

Lilah stopped, frozen in fear as her heart began to pound. She turned around to see Killer behind her, his hands in his pockets. "Oh, I was just looking for them," she lied easily, giving Killer a fake smile.

"I see," Killer said as he walked up to her, grabbing her arm gently. To Lilah, it felt like an iron vice. "They are this way," he said as he began to lead her back the way she came.

"Lilah…." Ryu whispered, trying to get her attention.

Lilah tensed, her magic calling to her, ready to take action. "I do not suggest trying to run away," Killer said as he stopped, turning to face her.

"I wasn't!" Lilah insisted, her heart beating like crazy.

"Good. You are smarter than I give you credit for then," Killer siad. "It is wise to remember, I am not a devil's fruit user. Therefore, your advantage over me is not as prevalent as others," he said.

"I know," Lilah said.

"Then we understand each other?" Killer said as he led her into the bar the Kid Pirates were currently partying at. Lilah looked around in fear, noticing no Kid in the bar. She breathed a sigh of relief, however Killer did not let go of her. Instead he led her to the back of the bar, and up a flight of stairs to where the crew was sleeping for the night.

Lilah saw Ryu tense at Killer, his little fangs bared. Lilah had a bad feeling about this, and panic was starting to set in.

"Ryu, go," Lilah commanded softly.

"What?!" Ryu snapped at her, glaring at Kid. "And leave you here alone?"

"I can handle myself," Lilah said. "This is my issue. Go," she commanded softly as the dragon glared at Killer.

"Will you be okay?" he asked her.

"I will be fine. But I don't want you to see this," Lilah said as she heard faint noises from the end of the hallway.

Ryu nodded, understanding. He flew back downstairs towards the noise of the crew. "Where are we going?" Lilah asked as they walked towards the noises.

Lilah's eyes widened as she realized those were grunting sounds, and a woman moaning in ecstasy. She knew something was happening at the room at the end of the hall. She prayed Killer was not taking her there. It did not sound like something she wanted to interrupt.

The gods above seemed to be on vacation, however, because all too soon, Killer was standing at the door, Lilah struggling and trying to pull her arm away.

Killer opened the door, and shoved Lilah in the room. She landed on the floor harshly, her hands out in front of her to catch her. She looked at the bed, and sat on the floor frozen in shock.

A naked woman was the first thing Lilah saw. This woman was tied to the bedposts on the back of the bed, so she was facing the door. There were two metal handcuffs connecting one of her hands to each post. A length of cloth tied around her mouth, keeping her from making much noise.

Her long blonde hair was thrown over her shoulders, her breasts heaving with every thrust the man behind her was giving her. Lilah looked up and was shocked to see her captain holding onto this woman's hips, thrusting into her with reckless abandon.

Kid was jack hammering into the woman, literally shaking the bed so hard Lilah was afraid it would break. His temp increased in speed, until he was wild, his body moving with such speed Lilah could hardly watch it. With a final thrust he groaned, burying himself in the woman.

His head shot up to look at the two intruders. His molten gaze held Lilah's, as she stared back, transfixed. He smirked, a shit eating satisfied smirk at her.

Lilah felt her arms being pulled behind her back. She struggled to pull herself away but not before she heard the click and felt a harsh metal binding against her wrists, holding them behind her back. She glared at Killer, realizing he had just handcuffed her.

The cuffs were making her skin tingle, as she could feel her body getting heavy. Her powers were not responding to her call, and Lilah knew that those two assholes had gotten ones with some iron in them to use on her. She groaned as she was let go, struggling to get her jelly-like legs to work against the effect the iron was having on her.

She watched Kid pull away from the woman on the bed, his hands going to readjust his pants, which were blocked by the woman's body. He stood from the bed, walking towards her. Lilah realized he hadn't event taken his pants off to fuck this woman.

"You want a turn with the whore Killer?" he asked his first mate as he stood in front of Lilah. The woman behind them looked furious, as she attempted to scream through her gag, only to have it come out muffled and incoherent.

"Sure," Killer said as he moved past Kid to the bed.

Kid looked down at Lilah, the malicious grin still on his face. He grabbed her arm, hauling her up and making her whimper in pain. He pulled her over to a large plush chair along the opposite wall, before shoving her into it.

"So, you tried to run huh?" he asked her, his voice dark with malice and promise.

"No! I didn't!" Lilah tried to explain weakly.

"Liar," Kid growled as he straddled her body, turning her face to meet his. His fingers dug into her cheeks, making her wince in pain. "Don't lie to your captain. It'll only make it worse for you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Lilah asked him, fear evident in her voice.

"You need some punishing," Kid growled at her. "No one leaves our crew, unless you want to die."

"Please Kid," Lilah whimpered, her blue eyes wide with fear. "I didn't mean…."

"Don't worry, I won't rape you this time. But try this again and next time you'll be the one tied to the fucking bed," Kid hissed as he leaned down to her ear. His voice was harsh and gruff, his eyes a fiery red as they almost dared her to try it, just so he could enjoy torturing her.

Lilah knew he would. She knew next time, he would make good on his promise.

Kid grabbed her by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain. He pulled her up so she was sitting against the back of the large living room chair, before smashing his lips down onto hers.

Lilah meekly opened for him, not wanting to fight him tonight. If she tried to fight him, she had no idea what would end up happening. His tongue plundered her mouth, as his body pulled up harshly against hers, trapping her into the back of the chair.

Kid pulled away before cursing. "God fucking dammit," he swore as he glared at her. "Fuck, I still want to fuck you senseless," he growled at her.

"What?" Lilah asked, dazed and a little confused.

"Heh, you got lucky. See that whore over there," Kid said as he turned her head to look at the woman on the bed. Killer had repositioned her on her back, her hands tied above her heads, as he was thrusting into her. "That's what I want to do to you. So fucking bad, I can't stand it! So you'd better feel fucking blessed I paid some hooker to take your spot, because otherwise that would have been you tied to that bed, princess," he growled at her.

He was so angry Lilah could feel it rolling off of him in waves. She gasped as he grabbed her shoulders, flipping her around so her knees were on the chair, her torso and breasts pressed against the back.

She felt Kid's mouth on her neck and shoulders, biting her so hard it made her cry out. His chest pressed into her back, forcing her to push against the plush back of the chair. His hand grasped her hips, his fingers digging into her skin, making bruises on the soft flesh.

His hand moved up her stomach to her chest, pulling her shirt up with haste. As his hand reached her breast, her bra was pushed up with her shirt, her chest suddenly bare. Kid's hand moved instantly to it, rolling her nipple expertly between his fingers.

Lilah cried out at the sudden sweep of pain mixed with passion that overrode all her senses. She arched her back, pressing her chest into Kid's hand, her neck and head bent back to give him more acess to her skin. Kid's other hand was around her waist, pulling her hips back against his.

He bit down on her shoulder earning another harsh cry from the woman beneath him. He chuckled as she panted, pressing herself closer to him. "See, you do want this," he growled to her, His hand cupping her breast fully, squeezing and kneading it.

Lilah moaned again, all sense gone from her brain. He knew just how to make her squirm from pleasure, jut how to make her pant and moan. He was in total control of her, something Lilah never felt before, however it was definitely becoming a turn on for her.

She heard a harsh grunt from behind them, and Kid let go of her. "Stay here," he growled to her in warning. Lilah was still reeling from Kid's fingers, and just nodded weakly.

"Done already?" Kid asked his first mate. Lilah turned her head to see Killer standing, the blonde hooker on her feet next to him, her hands behind her back.

"Hey buddy! I was only paid for one dude! If you want a threesome, that's extra asshole!" she was yelling at Killer as she struggled in his iron grip. "And I ain't doin' chick on chick buddy!" she yelled, sending Lilah a hate filled glare.

"Shut up!" Kid snarled at her, making her shrink back n fear.

"Bed's all yours," Killer said as he hauled the hooker up to her feet. "What do you want to do with this one?"

"She's all yours," Kid said with a wave as he turned back to Lilah.

The hooker kept cursing as Killer threw her over his shoulder, and headed out the door. It shut behind him with a bang, and Lilah winced as she noticed Kid and herself were now all alone. He strut towards her, as Lilah felt her heart speed up so fast, it was almost bursting out of her chest.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her off the couch and to her feet. Lilah eeped as she was hauled across the room, before being thrown onto the bed. She squirmed, turning over in order to see Kid, who was still standing shirtless by the side of her bed.

Kid kneeled on the bed, grabbing Lilah's hips. "Kid No!" Lilah cried as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her skirt before pulling it down her long, shapely legs. He tossed it to the side, the grin still plastered all over his face.

"Don't worry, I won't take you, if that's your problem," Kid said calmly as he threw her legs around his hips, settling in between her thighs. "But I still have to punish you for trying to leave," he said with a maniacal grin on his face.

He leaned forward, his body pushing harshly into hers as he buried his face in her now bare chest. His tongue came out to lick the valley ov her breasts, his hands each occupied by playing with her breasts. Lilah moaned, arching into him, fir racing through her abdomen.

He bit down, tearing another cry from the water mage beneath him. His mouth moved over to one side, taking a nipple in his mouth as he began to flick it, sucking the hard nub, making Lilah's body trust up into his. He gave a chuckle at her little body's response.

He bit down lightly, another groan tearing away from her lips as he head was thrown back in ecstasy. She was so sensitive, responding to the lightest of teasing from him. Kid found his pants way too tight for his liking, but he shoved that thought away as he focused on the woman beneath him.

Kid bit down harder, before trailing harsh bites to her other breast. Lilah was still moaning, unable to make any coherent words with the onslaught of feelings Kid was drowning her in.

He began to move down her body, lips trailing over her flat stomach before he settled his shoulders in between her legs. "Kid…." Lilah panted as she leaned her head up to look at him. His golden eyes caught hers, the molten gaze not letting her light blue eyes go.

He grinned before parting her legs farther with his hands, holding them apart with his strength as she tried to struggle against him. With one hand, he grasped her panties and ripped them off of her body. He tossed the discarded fabric over his shoulder carelessly, his gaze still holding hers.

Lilah gasped as his fingers began to play with her slowly, teasing her opening before finding her clit. He rubbed the small bead with the pad of his thumb, as Lilah emitted a harsh cry, bucking her hips towards him. Kid grinned once more as he looked down at his flush, red, and panting mage.

His finger easily slipped inside of her, pumping in and out of her slowly. She panted, moaning in frustration at his slow pace.

Kid chuckled. She was so eager for something she denied so much. He sped up the tempo a bit, his pride swelling as her hips began to pump in rhythm with his fingers, urging him to pick up the pace. He grinned as he slowed, earning a pained moan from Lilah.

"Desperate, are we now?" he chuckled darkly. He pulled his finger out of her slightly, earning a strangled moan from the woman beneath him. Kid grinned as he bent down, his tongue coming out and delving into her folds. His hands had to hold her hips down as Lilah thrust up into him.

His tongue was amazing, as it delved into her, his hot mouth making the tight, hot molten lava in her stomach spiral higher and higher up her body. When he began to suck gently on her clit, Lilah screamed out, her upper body thrashing around on the bed.

She could practically feel him smirking against her body as Kid's tongue delved into her once again, tasting her like a parched man taking his first sip of water. His mouth worked against hers, coaxing the fire inside her abdomen higher and higher.

His mouth was soon replaced with his fingers, as he added two, pumping in and out of her. The sudden intrusion shook her body, her tight core stretching to fit Kid's fingers as they worked into her. Lilah thrashed around as they hit a spot in her that made her see stars.

She could feel the fire in her body rising higher and higher, Kid's fingers moving faster and faster…

She felt her body drive towards a cliff, her senses numbed as she was almost there, so close to going over the edge….

Lilah moaned as Kid suddenly withdrew his fingers, leaving her almost at the edge. "Kid!" she moaned. "Please! Please finish…."

"No," Kid growled, the satisfied shit eating smirk on his face back. He licked his fingers, holding her gaze as he watched it follow his tongue over his fingers. "That's part of your punishment."

"Kid! That's not fair!" Lilah whined as she thrashed around on the bed, trying desperately to break the cuffs on her hand. "Please… Captain," she begged, her eyes pleading him to finish what he started. "Please….. Eustace," she whispered his name.

Kid shook his head. "Nope, not this time princess," he said as he sat back on the bed, totally at ease as he surveyed her naked body on his bed.

"Please!" Lilah cried. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Kid asked with a devious grin.

"Yes, please!" Lilah cried again.

Kid leaned over, pulling Lilah up so she was sitting up on the bed, her legs still like jelly as they were sprayed out on the bed. He held his hand up, purple sparks jumping about it. Lilah heard the click of the cuffs as they fell off her hands.

She jumped forward, straddling Kid's lap as she pushed him back against the headboard of the bed. "Please Kid!" she begged as her fists balled themselves up against his chest.

Kid put one arm around her waist, pulling her in so their chests were smashed together, her body pressed against his. "Suck me," he whispered raggedly into her ear. "Get me off and I'll finish what I started, girly," he promised with a grin.

"Promise?" Lilah whispered, her breath brushing lightly against his ear, making him growl. His hands quickly went to her tank top, ripping it off of her body.

"Fuck yes," he swore, his hand resting right above the swell of her ass, tempted to travel a few inches downwards. He leaned back away from Lilah, before her hands trailed down his chest to the waistband of his pants. She fumbled with them for a few moments, before Kid's hands joined hers and he popped them open.

His length sprung out, and Lilah gulped when she saw it. It was larger than she expected, and standing straight at attention. Her hands slipped to his waist, pushignhis pants down a bit farther. Kid lifted his hips slightly as she pushed his horrid pants down, freeing his length.

Lilah scooted down, her insides frayed and nervous as she laid down on her stomach, her torso propped up on her elbows. She gulped again, worried she would not please Kid, since she had never done anything like this before.

She paused hesitantly over it, before her mouth descended on it. She heard Kid hiss as her lips parted, sucking his length up into her mouth. She gagged a little at the odd intrusion, her tongue swiping the head as she grimaced at the weird taste.

Lilah heard Kid growl, and she swiped her tongue across the bulbous tip again, making him groan underneath her. Lilah smiled as she repeated the action, her own mouth pulling into a smirk at Kid's reaction to her teasing.

"Fuck!" she heard him groan as she moved her head farther down. "Lick the whole thing!" he hissed at her.

Lilah swiped her tongue up his cock, before sucking the tip as she got to the top. She heard him growl again below her. Feeling her confidence boost, she repeated it again and again, this time speeding up ever so slightly.

Soon her head was bobbing up and down his cock, her tongue licking up and down his length. Kid looked down at the mass of blue hair on his dick, as he groaned when she gave him a hard suck on his sensitive tip. He threw his head back, enjoying her mouth on him.

His hand flew to her hair, fisting in it as he urged her to go faster, pushing her head down against his dick. His hips bucked up into her hot, tight mouth as he felt impatient. He growled again, wanting her to go faster, god fucking dammit!

"Use your hand!" he hissed impatiently at her. He felt her fingers wrap around the base of his length, stroking him as he head bobbed up and down, her lips sucking his cock tightly as she moved her head up and down his length as far as she could go.

Kid's free hand quickly replaced hers as he felt himself coming close. He began to pump his length underneath her mouth as she sucked her lips tight against the tip, his hand in her hair holding her head still. His dick threatened to slip out of her lips as he pumped himself faster and faster.

His hand sped up as Lilah continued to hold on for dear life. She could feel him in her mouth, as his hadn moved faster and faster with each passing second. He was going so fast Lilah's hazy brain could not keep up with the motion of his hand as she just continued to hold his tip between her lips, sucking it for all it was worth.

"Swallow it," Kid commanded her as he felt himself getting close. He heard a strangled sound from the woman beneath him, as her tongue began to circle and tease the tip of his cock. He grunted, thrusting his hips up as his hand moved faster and faster.

Lilah felt his motion increase until he was at his peak. She felt him thrust up one last time, before his cock twitched in her mouth. Hot liquid shot into her mouth, making her gag. She kept her grip around his dick as she fought to swallow his load.

Her throat constricted, swallowing his cum as she felt more enter his mouth as he twitched more in her mouth. She swallowed the rest, as he pulled her off of his cock with a small pop. He pulled her up, holding her hair so he could see her flushed face, her eyes glazed over with want.

He watched as her pink tongue flicked out to lick up a bit of cum that was on the side of her mouth. His eyes followed the small, pink appendage as it flicked slowly over her lips, before slinking back into her mouth. Kid hauled her up towards him, crashing her lips down onto his.

He could taste himself in her mouth as his tongue battled hers for dominance as he twisted his fingers into her blue hair. He pulled away from her, surveying her body with a lecherous eye that made her blush to the roots of her vibrant blue hair.

"Lay back," he commanded.

"Yes captain," Lilah breathed out softly. She heard the small growl that tore from his throat, and she smirked, realizing that must have turned him on more than he expected. She laid back on the bed, as Kid's body instantly covered hers, his mouth hard and pressing against hers as he devoured her.

His hand moved down her body, shoving two fingers inside of her. Kid swallowed her cry at the intrusion as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Her body twisted and her hips bucked up to meet his hand. Her hands were free now, and Lilah latched them onto his back, her nails biting into his shoulder blades as she clung on to him for dear life. Her pleasure from earlier had returned at full force as his fingers plunged mercilessly into her.

She felt the familiar fire from before rising higher and higher inside of her as Kid's kiss consumed her.

Lilah felt the edge of the cliff come closer and closer as she felt Kid's fingers go faster and faster, her body shaking as he slammed them inside of her.

Her mind spiraled higher and higher, as a numb, cold feeling began to creep up her spine….

The numbness began to creep up her neck at a faster pace until it consumed her head….

"EUSTACE!" she screamed as she tore her lips from his. She felt her mind spiral out of control, light clouding all her senses as she came hard.

Kid grinned as he let go of her. He pumped once more into her, earning a lazy moan from the woman beneath him. He pulled his fingers out, glistening with her cum.

He caught her eyes as he put his fingers to his mouth, licking each one of them slowly, as her eyes never left his.

She sighed, her body pleasantly humming as she felt exhaustion crash in around her. "Tired?" her captain asked as he stood, shedding his pants as he walked over to a dresser near the wall.

Lilah nodded as she just laid back, not evne having the energy to stand. "Get in," Kid said as he walked back, tearing the comforter off of the bed. He wore a simple pair of black boxers as he climbed in.

Lilah sighed as she moved upwards, climbing into bed next to Kid. "Captain…" she purred sleepily as she felt his arm pull her backside into him, his chest pressed against her bare back. His arm was thrown over her waist, holding her possessively.

"Hn?" came the answer as he switched off the light on the table beside the bed, throwing them into darkness.

"Don't do anything pervy to me in my sleep," she said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"I won't, it's too much fun doing it to you when you're awake," he responded, his chest rumbling with every word.

"Jerk," she muttered as she felt herself drift off into the land of sleep.


End file.
